Ever Since I Came Back
by iceecream456
Summary: This is just a sidestory ish  After the Vongola Family comes back from the future, things kinda turn back to normal.  But, Ken always hurts Chrome, and finally, Chrome had enough and ran away, what will happen to Chrome? How does this affect the others?
1. Back To The Past

**Chapter 1: Back to the Past**

**AN – This is my first KHR fanfiction :D So please enjoy and review :D This is a side story, like it I don't intend this to be part of the actual anime. I own nothing but my imagination, all characters below to the producers of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn**

**Words in bold are emphasized, words in italics are a person's thoughts, dreams, etc. If in the story a person's point of view changes, the previous point of view is still going on, it's just that we're just looking at what the other person is up to. You get it? Anyway let's start the story :D**

**Chrome's POV**

After we came back from the future, I went straight back to Kokuyo Health Land, after I said my 'goodbyes' to Kyoko and Haru, my 2 closest friends.

I was expecting that Ken would be really mad, and sure enough, he was.

He slapped me. "Where the heck have you been! It's been 3 days!"

Well… I believe it was more than 3 days, but then again that Irie Shoichi person said that the times are different.

I was about to make an excuse until Ken stormed off saying. "Che, forget it."

Chikusa came out of nowhere and was patting him on the shoulder, saying. "Ken… calm down, at least welcome her back…"

I could barely hear it, since I didn't move from where I stood, but it sounded like Ken said, "No way! I'm not going to babysit her! I was only worried because she's our only way of contacting Mukuro-san!"

Well, I didn't take what he said too deeply, since I knew it was true. But, that just tells me that Ken doesn't welcome me in his bubble.

**Ken's POV**

Man, that girl is so annoying, what the heck was she doing? Being gone for 3 days?

Chikusa seemed to know what I was thinking, and he said. "Ken, why are you against Chrome so… much?"

I glared back at him. "It's not that I'm against her, it's just that I don't plan on babysitting her. She's only here since she's our only way of contacting Mukuro-san. Besides, she does stupid things anyways with that Vongola guy. Che."

Chikusa sighed. "Well, even though that's what you think, I think it would be nicer to just welcome her back, since she's nice to us."

I didn't say anything. Sometimes when Chikusa always talks about her I'm speechless.

**Chrome's POV**

Well, Chikusa came back after his talk with Ken. Then I heard Chikusa's stomach growled.

"I'll go get some food." I told Chikusa as I walked out again.

My Boss (Tsuna) always told me that just buying some snacks at the store isn't healthy. So maybe I should ask Haru to make me something. I didn't feel like bothering Ryohei, he sometimes creeps me out anyways.

I rang the doorbell to Haru's house. Sure enough, she was home.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan! What are you doing here? I thought you went back to Kokuyo Health Land!" She exclaimed.

I explained to her calmly. "Ken and Chikusa are hungry, Boss said that random snacks were unhealthy, so I thought about asking you to make something for us?"

She smiled. "Of course! You can help! After all, Kyoko and I taught you in the future dimension." Haru invited me inside, and we decided to make riceballs.

The only problem with my riceballs were, that they were shaped pretty weirdly. When I first made some for the Boss and the rest of his family to eat, although they didn't show it, it looked like they didn't like it…

Haru said. "I don't think those boys would mind if it was shaped weirdly. Besides, you made them with your heart."

I didn't reply, since I knew that they wouldn't like it.

Well, I left Haru's house with a box full of riceballs. I really hoped that they wouldn't mind if 75% was shaped weirdly.

I came back to see that Ken and Chikusa were sitting on the couch that Mukuro-sama usually sits. It seems like Chikusa told Ken that I was getting food.

Chikusa asked. "Why didn't you just go to the store across the street?"

I placed the box of riceballs in front of Ken, since he usually eats first. "Boss said that it was unhealthy, so I made…"

I didn't have to finish my sentence. Ken was already shouting. "Yuck! This tastes horrible!" He pushed the box away to Chikusa.

Chikusa had a bite, and finally he said. "No offense Chrome, but cooking isn't really your specialty…" He said.

I hung my head. "Sor…"

I was interrupted again, when Ken said. "Useless girl!" And he stormed off with his stomach growling.

Well, I couldn't say that Haru actually baked with me, she just helped me make it… big difference.

Haru's point was now proven wrong. Yes I made it with my heart, but Ken still hates it, and even admitted it.

Well, things were back to normal at least…

**AN – Sorry that was short! But like I might make the next chapter more longer ;D So review this one please :D **


	2. Daemon Spade Pays A Visit

**Chapter 2: Daemon Spade Pays A Visit**

**AN – This chapter should be a bit longer, anyways enjoy and review :D**

**Chrome's POV**

Well, we didn't have any dinner tonight, which stunk. I haven't eaten ever since I went back to the future. I took my time to try to get dinner for Ken and Chikusa, and it turns out they don't like it. I have to admit, my cooking did kind of suck when I actually tried it.

The next day, I woke up to find that Ken and Chikusa were already awake. We all sat in silence…

I heard that the Boss and his other Family members were going to invite me over to his house for a celebration for defeating Byakuran and stuff like that. So I was going to leave the house.

Kyoko and Haru came with the Boss, and after some arguing with Haru and Ken, they finally let me leave to go celebrate.

However, I didn't notice that Daemon Spade, from my ring, came out of my ring and went towards the opposite direction, towards Kokuyo Health Land.

**Daemon Spade's POV**

Yes, I did get out of Chrome's ring. I had to have a talk with the other 2 boys, I believe their names were… Joshima Ken and Kakimoto Chikusa…

I walked in the door towards Kokuyo Health Land.

I stood there for a couple of seconds until Ken shouted. "I thought you were! –"

"Chrome?" I interrupted.

Ken shouted again. "Who the hell are you? You're trespassing! And why the hell do you look so much like Mukuro-sama!"

I chuckled. "Who knows? My name is, Daemon Spade. I came here to talk about… Chrome…"

Haha, that got him. He looked speechless again.

**Chrome's POV**

The Boss's house was pretty lively. I-Pin, Lambo, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Kyoko, Haru, Bianchi, Futa, and the Boss himself. The only person who didn't come was Hibari-san of course, he hated crowdings and would pretty sure 'bite us to death'.

Although everybody was happy, I buried myself into a cloud of wonder. I kept eyeing my ring too. It felt as if… something was missing in it.

Then, Kyoko asked me. "Chrome-chan, is something the matter?"

That snapped me out of it, looking up to see everybody staring at me. The Boss looked pretty worried, he noticed that I was… thinking about something. I could tell that Gokudera was glaring at me for like… ruining the happy moment. Yamamoto didn't seem to care that much, neither did Ryohei. But Kyoko and Haru looked dead worried.

"Uh… it's nothing." I told them. "Continue with your… party."

Well, as soon as I said that everybody started partying again. But I got up. The Boss asked me. "Ah, Chrome-san! Where are you going? The party isn't over yet."

I looked back as I said. "Back home, Ken and Chikusa will be really mad if I don't come back within an hour… sorry."

Before the Boss could say anything else, I was already out the door.

I sighed as I arrived at Kokuyo Health Land. I silently walked in, so I won't have to bother with Ken's screaming.

But, I heard somebody talking with Ken and Chikusa… I neared the door, which was a crack open, and I listened. I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I didn't want Ken to get mad for just barging in.

I recognized the voice, it was the 1st Generation Mist Guardian, Daemon Spade.

"… What do you think about Chrome?" He asked.

I heard Ken replied. "Che, she's an annoying useless girl."

I then heard Chikusa. "Although she's nice, I don't necessarily want her here."

I thought _Of course they wouldn't want me here…_

Then Ken boasted out. "But what connection do you have with Chrome?"

Daemon chuckled. "Oh? I am the 1st Generation Vongola Mist Guardian, did you perhaps miss that Chrome was the 10th Generation Vongola Mist Guardian?"

Ken growled.

"Anyway, I need to ask you one more thing." I waited as Daemon Spade was pausing, then he finally said "If you guys think that she's so useless, why don't you just abandon her then?"

Oh great, just great. Daemon wanted them to get rid of me. That's so nice of you.

Finally, Ken and Chikusa answered at the same time. "She's our only way to contact Mukuro-san."

Just as always, 'I'm their only way to contact him', always the same excuse.

Daemon chuckled again. "Alright, then I guess I shall return to my owner's ring." And he turned into a beam of light and whooshed back into my ring.

"Man! I thought he never stop talking!" Ken started saying as he opened the door. Then he noticed me, just as the beam of light was going back into my ring.

"GAH! What the heck are doing back so early!" Ken shouted to my face.

I finally answered him back. "You were one who told me to come back as early as possible! So here I am!"

Chikusa was staring at me, and then he said. "Chrome, did you hear…"

I didn't let him finish as I nodded.

"How much did you hear?" Chikusa asked.

I replied back. "When Daemon just asked 'What do you think of Chrome?'"

Ken and Chikusa both stood there, a bit… embarrassed that I overheard their conversation.

"Che, useless." Ken kicked the wall as he walked away.

Chikusa stared at me for just a second, and then he followed quietly behind Ken.

_Useless huh? That's fine by me… until those words actually break my heart…_ I knit my eyebrows and glared at nobody in particular. _I'm your only way of contacting Mukuro-sama. _


	3. Those Words Will Pierce My Heart

**Chapter 3: Those Words Will Pierce My Heart**

**AN – Sorry weird title D: couldn't think of anything else. Anyway enjoy and review :D**

**Chrome's POV**

_I wonder how Ken and Chikusa could say I was useless. #1, I'm the one that buys their food, and #2, I am their only way to contact Mukuro-sama, yet they still call me useless!_

I held it in though, since I didn't want to be weak in front of them.

After a little bit, I heard Ken scream from down the hall, he was at the front door. "Oi!" I started walking to the front door to see why he was screaming so loudly. "Why the heck are you guys here?"

I finally reached to where Ken was looking at, it was Kyoko and Haru. "Kyoko-chan! Haru!" I exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" I was worried that Ken would explode and scare them away.

"Tsuna-san and the others were worried about you, since you left so early." Haru said. "Why did you leave so suddenly?"

Before I could explain the reason to them, Ken interrupted, shouting, like I predicted. "Because I told her to, that's why, now **SCRAM** before I get mad!"

I knew that Kyoko and Haru had never seen what Ken does when he's **really** angry. But I could tell they knew it wasn't good, so they hurried off.

I had enough, I clenched my fists as I whooshed on Ken. "Why the heck did you do that for!" I shouted at Ken. "At least let me talk to my friends!"

He shouted back. "Che! A useless girl like you shouldn't deserve to have friends."

Strike #1. I shot back at him. "You know, you always say 'useless'! Yet I am the one who gets **YOUR** food and contacts Mukuro-sama!"

"You're still useless!" Ken yelled. "We can get our own food. Besides, you barely contact Mukuro-san anyway! He just comes whenever he pleases! And, we can actually go to where Mukuro-san is held. You're **USELESS**!"

Strike #2. "Don't you care for me at all! Then why am I still here then? If you think I'm so useless why don't you just abandon me and go find him **THEN**!"

He finally screamed that even Chikusa finally came out from inside to see what was going on. "We're only following Mukuro-san's orders! We don't care about you at all! We even wished you would just leave already!"

Strike #3. That hit me. They didn't care about me at all **WHATSOEVER**. I thought Chikusa at least cared a little bit. But no, they were only following Mukuro-sama's orders.

My eyes started tearing up. Ken didn't realize it until it actually rolled down my cheek. I looked up and finally said in a cracked voice. "Then… I understand. Sorry…" I ran back inside before either Ken or Chikusa could say another word.

I could hear Chikusa say. "Ken, you went too far." But I didn't listen, I just locked myself in the place where both Ken and Chikusa wouldn't bother me. It was made especially for me, since Ken and Chikusa said to go here if I didn't want to be disturbed.

The tears were still strolling down my cheeks as I was thinking about certain stuff.

Ken's words repeated myself in my mind over and over again. _We can go after Mukuro-san ourselves! We're just following his orders to keep an eye out for you. But we wish you would just leave already!_

Nobody really understood my feelings, only very few people did. The Boss, he never really tried getting to know me, I was too afraid to ask though since I thought it would be weird telling him random stuff. The other Guardians never really showed any interest in me either. Especially Gokudera, he always glared at me whenever I tried talking to the Boss. Dino of the Cavallone Family doesn't really… trust me, since he claims that I'm still one of 'Mukuro's followers'. Kyoko and Haru, they are good friends, but they don't understand my past or how I really feel. In the future, the time when I locked myself in my room, and didn't touch my food, they didn't know the reason for that. Mukuro-sama understood me the most, but according to M.M., he was just using me as his 'tool'.

Nobody really bothered to really… actually get to know me. They had their own friends. The Boss had Gokudera, Yamamoto, and the other Guardians. Actually, the way I see it, it seems like The Boss thinks I'm weak because I'm surviving with illusionary organs, and because I'm a girl fighting as his Guardian. Gokudera is only loyal to the Boss. Yamamoto doesn't exactly care. Ryohei… he fights for the sake of protecting Kyoko I guess. Lambo is just the silly stupid cow like almost everybody says. Finally, Ken and Chikusa… they never ever ever ever, opened their heart to me.

The old me, Nagi, didn't even know how to make friends, is what my mother said. The me now, Chrome, is really unsure.

But one thing is for sure, I am not staying in Kokuyo Land anymore. I'm running away, I don't see any problems that has to involve me fighting anyway, so I don't have to worry. But, I bet that nobody is really going to miss me that they would actually try finding me…

My head was pointing downward towards the floor, and my body was rolling up into a ball. And of course, Ken and Chikusa didn't come and bother me, like they promised. I tilted my head upward, knitting my eyebrows, and had a serious look in my eye. I can tell you this, Ken, Chikusa, your wish of me leaving, is going to come true.

**AN – Sorry if that was so confusing, but yeah I wanted Chrome to like run away, to see the next chapter, please wait until it's released :D And sorry if Chrome is so out of character, but I have my reasons :P**


	4. I'm Running Away

**Chapter 4: I'm Running Away**

**AN – Read and review please X3**

**Chrome's POV**

Ken, Chikusa, your wish of me leaving, is going to come true.

My owl Mukurou flew towards me and rested on my shoulder. I was seriously unsure if I should bring along with me the trident Mukuro-sama always uses in battle.

The thing was, I didn't think that I would really be using it. But then again, you never know. Also, I didn't want Mukuro-sama to try to persuade me to go back, since I won't.

Then, Mukuro-sama's spirit appeared from the trident and said. "My beloved Chrome, I can only talk to you for a little bit, but just know that I support your thoughts, no matter what. Just good luck with that… and please… I would like to come with you…" and he faded away.

The trident was basically 'Mukuro-sama's heart', it was the way Mukuro-sama could communicate with Ken and Chikusa.

I sighed as I grasped the trident in my hands, and I looked at my Vongola Ring.

But… I didn't want to just leave unexpectedly. I wanted to spend the day with somebody special before I left.

It wouldn't hurt to try talking to all the Guardians, Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Bianchi before I left. There was just one thing for sure. I wasn't going to talk to Ken and Chikusa. If they wanted me gone, then I'll leave.

I spoke to both the trident and Mukurou. "We'll leave tomorrow night." And Mukurou flew off.

The next day, Ken and Chikusa didn't greet me, and I didn't greet them, I just walked out of the door.

But then again, I didn't want to tell the Guardians directly that I was leaving, just talk to them before I leave, since I might never see them again.

I first went to Haru's house, I told her that I wanted to help her make lunch. She looked a bit confused but she didn't say anything. She smiled. "Sure! Chrome-Chan! We'll invite everybody!"

Well… we can't invite Hibari-san, he will 'bite us to death', I might as well talk to him personally at Namimori then.

Haru invited Kyoko over so we could help make lunch for everybody. The others would be coming over to Haru's house later.

I enjoyed my last moments with Haru and Kyoko. I had to admit I was pretty sad that I was going to leave them, they were pretty good friends, but then again I'm pretty much too sad to stay here anymore…

"That should do it! Tsuna-kun and the others will be really happy!" Kyoko said eagerly.

As soon as she finished, the doorbell rang and I went over to get it.

The Boss, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Bianchi, I-Pin, Dino, an Basil came, even some Acrabeleno showed up, like Colonello and Fong.

I smiled lightly as they all walked in and they began eating lunch.

I felt like talking to the Boss last. But I felt like talking to Gokudera first, I had no clue why. "Say, Gokudera-kun. I never got the chance to ask you this, but… what do you like about the Boss?"

Gokudera looked at me like it was so obvious. "He's really nice to me, and he pretty much saved my life, so it would make sense that I would be his right-hand man and repay him!"

I laughed. "Good point."

Some point on, I talked to Yamamoto and Ryohei. "Yamamoto-kun, Ryohei, uh… how has life been ever since we got back?"

Yamamoto replied first. "Well, I had to work extra at my father's restaurant since I was gone for 3 days as he said. So it's been pretty busy."

Ryohei exclaimed. "I've been training my boxing skills to the extreme!"

I smiled. "That's great." I said a bit shyly.

Yeah and you get what I mean, I talked to everybody. But, as an excuse for leaving early once again, I said goodbye to everybody.

I walked past the Boss, and I murmured in his ear as I passed by so only he could hear. "Thank you… Boss…"

I could tell he turned around to ask what I meant, but I simply was out the door.

Okay… hard part… talking to… Hibari… it was so hard talking to him. He basically 'bites everybody to death' whoever he sees, and what's worse, I have a connection to Mukuro-sama, which I know Hibari-san hates the most, being defeated by him.

I finally decided, and I slid the door open to the Disciplinary Committee's office, as expected, Hibari was there.

I stood up. "You entered without knocking, I'll bite you to death!" He took out his tonfas out, and then he looked confused as to why I was here, since I wasn't a student here.

He then said. "You're trespassing."

I then realized what he meant, so I said. "Aw… I'm sorry! But… I wanted to tell you something."

He narrowed his eyes, until I said. "You know… I know someday you will defeat Mukuro-sama in a rematch, so… just be patient okay!"

Before Hibari could respond, I ran off, like I always did.

That was one of the most dangerous things I have ever done, talking to **HIBARI**, the most feared man at Namimori Middle.

I sighed, it was getting dark. It's almost time.

When I arrived back to Kokuyo Health Land, I noticed that Ken and Chikusa were already sound asleep. Luckily, Ken and Chikusa didn't get enough sleep for the past 4 days since they were waiting for me to come back home, and because they were so hungry.

I stopped at the door and stared at both of them. Then I kept walking to the bare room that was assigned to me. I wrote a note that said:

_Ken, Chikusa,_

_Sorry, but I won't be living with you at Kokuyo Health Land anymore. If you don't have enough money to afford any food, just go to my friend Haru's house and ask __kindly__ for food. Chances are if you're nice to her she'll give you some food. _

_Your wishes of me leaving this place has come true._

_Goodbye, and don't come looking for me, please._

_-Chrome_

After the satisfaction of that letter, I nailed it to the door to my room so they would notice it when they passed by it. Mukurou flew down to my shoulders, and I grasped Mukuro's trident in my hands.

I didn't have any spare clothing, except the ones Kyoko and Haru lent to me in the future dimension. But those clothes weren't appropriate for this season. It was like… winter, and those clothes were meant for… summer.

But, I was used to the cold, so I wouldn't have mind.

I didn't bother making an illusionary me, since that note was enough.

I walked back to towards the entrance, passing by Ken and Chikusa's room, the door was still open.

I turned my head towards them, and I murmured softly. "Goodbye, Ken, Chikusa."

And I set off in the darkness.

**AN – Okay you're going to think that Chrome is really out of character, but I have my reasons for that which I might explain to you later. Review please :D**


	5. I'm Going To Italy

**Chapter 5: I'm Going To Italy**

**AN – Like last time, you might think that Chrome is way out of character, but I have my reasons :D Read and review please!**

**Chrome's POV**

I was gone, I didn't really know where to go. But I knew that they would find me if I just stayed here in Japan.

Going back to my parent's house as 'Nagi' wouldn't be that great. They never welcomed me anyways.

But Italy… most of the mafia members I know, like Gokudera, Dino, Reborn, came from… Italy.

Italy… that's the place.

The next flight was in 1 hour, 10:00 PM. I made illusionary tickets that would be able to work on plane trips. An illusion takes over the mind if you don't know if it is an illusion, and when it does, the illusion becomes reality.

Basically, I can just make my own clothes, and get my own belongs. Perfect.

I murmured to Mukurou, who was on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but I have to change you into a keychain for now. Planes don't allow pets to fly."

And with that, Mukurou was now a key chain. But… the problem was the trident… I was still thinking of how to conceal it.

Mukuro-sama spoke to me again through the trident. "Chrome… there's nothing you can't do…"

That's right… hm… I can just make this trident invisible. Believe it or not, it worked, it just looked like I was holding something imaginary though.

Anyhow I boarded the plane. Nobody recognized me as 'Nagi'. #1, my hairstyle was now a pineapple. I have no idea why Mukuro-sama can like this hairstyle. But it does suit him I guess… #2, I lost my right eye when I saved that cat. Nobody would really recognize me.

I fell asleep on the plane. It would be a 4 hour plane trip. (**AN – I know a trip to Italy from Japan isn't really 4 hours, but whatever :P**)

The plane landed, and I boarded off. The streets were quiet, so I thought it was okay to change back Mukurou and the trident.

Mukurou stretched out on my shoulders again, and the trident was now visible.

_I'm finally in Italy… it looked more better than I expected. _I thought.

I looked back at the plane departing back to Japan. "Goodbye, my Japan life."

Then I looked at my Vongola Ring. "Hmm… I think it would be better to do the auto matic sealer so that they won't be able to find me." It was Gianninni's inventions in the future dimension. We had this automatic sealer for the Vongola Rings so that enemies wouldn't be able to track us.

I sealed my Vongola Ring, and setted off to a nearby motel, of course, I paid with illusionary money.

**Chikusa's POV**

I woke up with a huge yawn. _Chrome hasn't come home? Maybe I should just make sure?_ Of course I wouldn't open the door, since Ken and I promised her we wouldn't bother her.

I looked at Ken, and he was still asleep. I got up from the couch and walked towards Chrome's room she usually stays in.

I noticed a note… pinned on the door… it was addressed to Ken and I so it wouldn't hurt to read it wouldn't it?

I took it down from the hanger it was nailed on, and I read it. Sure enough, it was Chrome's handwriting. I never seen anybody's handwriting so neat before in my life.

Then, my eyes widened. I shouted, "**KEN! Get your lazy butt down here!**"

That woke him up. "What is it Kaki-Pi?" He said annoyed.

Before I could answer, I shoved him the note with an angry glare at him.

"What the heck is this?" He asked, still annoyed. He didn't read it yet.

I continued to glare at him through my transparent glasses as I said. "**Why don't you read the letter Chrome wrote?**"

That hit him, he read it. Then he smiled. "Well, at least Chrome is gone!"

I clenched my fists, and I slapped him. "**KEN! Don't you realize that you went too far 2 days ago! Shouting all that!**"

Ken looked back and said. "I was only saying the truth!"

I inhales some breaths, and then I said. "I know you weren't serious when you said to her that we could find Vendicare Prison ourselves and rescue Mukuro-san."

Ken was angry now. "What? Are you underestimating me!"

I glared at him again. "**NO! **But if Mukuro-san got caught by them, we won't stand a chance. I know you weren't serious when you told her that we could rescue him!"

Ken said again. "So what's your point!"

Wow, Ken is such an idiot, didn't he read the stupid letter? "**My point is, you just lost our only contact with Mukuro-san!**" I kicked the door open. "**Chrome took Mukuro's heart with her!**"

Ken looked stunned. "She actually ran away? I thought she was just trying to get back at me."

I shouted. "NO YOU IDIOT! She literally ran away thanks to you!"

Finally, Ken said. "But I didn't expect her to… run away…"

I sighed. "The one thing I don't understand is 'why' she did it. She usually doesn't get affected by our words. She just does her own thing. This isn't like her."

Ken suggested. "I bet it's that Vongola Boy's fault! Come on! We have to consult him!"

I always loved to do this. "You're worried about Chrome aren't you? That's why you're going to consult the Vongola 10th?" I teased.

He blushed a bit, I always noticed that, but he didn't. "**No way! **I'm only trying to get her back since she's our only way of contacting Mukuro-san!"

That excuse again… when will Ken ever learn that he actually cares for Chrome just a little bit. Whenever he feels nervous, he spurts out stuff that hurts Chrome's feelings.

I just sighed. "Alright then, let's go consult Vongola 10th…"

We walked in silence, and we were right in front of Vongola 10th's house.

Sure enough, Vongola 10th opened the door and he stopped in his tracks. "HEEEE!" He always says that when he sees us. "W-w-hat are you d-doing here!"

We both looked guilty, and Vongola 10th stopped his squealing when he noticed that we looked guilty.


	6. Guardian of the Mist Missing

**Chapter 6: Guardian of Mist Missing**

**AN – Read and review please :D**

**Tsuna's POV**

I was so afraid that those Kokuyo guys were going to attack me, since they just showed up. But on the looks of their faces it didn't look like they were.

Chikusa asked first. "Hey, Vongola 10th, did you do anything to Chrome?"

I looked confused, and I answered. "No… why would you think that…?"

That hit them, I saw Chikusa glare at Ken, and finally after a long pause of waiting, Chikusa said again. "Chrome… is missing."

I freaked out. "**WHAT!** Do you know where she is?"

They both shook their heads in response. "We don't know where she went."

I was literally, freaking out, holding my hands against my head. "Oh my god! This is bad!"

Reborn butted in. "No duh, idiot-Tsuna. Isn't it your responsibility to keep an eye out for your subordinates? This is really bad, villains could attack us and the only way you can win is if you have all the Guardians by your side."

No duh Reborn, stating the obvious. I asked them eagerly. "Did Chrome leave behind her trident?"

Ken growled. "She took it with her."

Then, I heard a familiar voice. "10th!" It was Gokudera, who was smiling happily, he had come to visit me.

But, his smile wiped off his face when he saw the Kokuyo guys. "Why the heck are they here?"

Gokudera pulled out his dynamite and was about to light them until I shouted. "No Gokudera!"

Gokudera stopped attempting to light them when he heard me, he literally obeys whatever I say. "But 10th! These guys – "

Reborn interrupted again. "Gokudera-kun, Chrome is missing."

I saw a frown wipe across Gokudera's face. Then he scowled. "My god, worrying the 10th like that!"

Gokudera said loudly. "Don't worry about her! She'll come back when she's ready."

Gokudera was always like that, he seriously hated it when people worried me, and he would always say the same thing.

Ken pulled out his canines. "Hey! She's really important to us you know!"

Chikusa said softly. "As in, you actually care about her?" Chikusa teased again.

Ken blushed again a bit. "Kaki-Pi! For the millionth time! I only care about her since she is our only way of contacting Mukuro-sama!"

Reborn said calmly. "Everybody, calm down."

Everybody calmed down, and Reborn continued. "This is really bad. How are we going to tell Kyoko and Haru about this?"

That hit me, Kyoko and Haru would freak out even more than I would be right now.

"Can't we just use the ring tracker? I think this dimension has this type of technology right now." I suggested.

Reborn shook his head. "No we can't. Gianninni isn't here right now, besides this dimension's him is too stupid to figure out how to track a Vongola Ring."

"Then what about Irie Shoichi?" Yes, it was true, I met Irie Shoichi in the past. He's not that bad…

Reborn shook his head again. "Irie Shoichi isn't that talented in this dimension, and neither is Spanner."

Gokudera shouted. "Does that mean we have to travel back to the future to try to find her!"

"**WHOA WHOA WHOA!**" Ken interrupted. "Did you just say 'travel back to the future'."

Shoot, we weren't allowed to tell anybody.

Reborn sighed. "We can't hide it from them any longer." Ken and Chikusa glanced at Reborn. "Chrome has been with us to the future to stop this evil person from taking over the world in the near future. You can't tell **anybody**." Reborn gave his 'if-you-tell-anybody-I'll-kill-you look'.

Then Reborn said, answering Gokudera. "No we can't do that, there are too many parallel worlds, we could end up in a future dimension where that technology was not invented, ever."

Gokudera clenched his fists. "**THEN WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO!**"

Before anybody could answer, Yamamoto came by. "Oh hey Tsuna!"

We all turned to stare at Yamamoto, and sure enough, he looked confused as always. "Did something happen?"

Reborn told me. "Tsuna, tell all the Guardians that Chrome went missing. I'll leave Hibari to my lackey, Skull. By the way, Skull, you can come out now."

Skull flinched from behind my house, he was always trying to get back at Reborn, since he was 'his lackey' after all.

And before Reborn could command Skull to do anything, Lambo was running out of the house like crazy.

"Who are you? I am Lambo! Who am I? I am Lambo!" Lambo said shaking his butt.

Reborn sighed. "Tsuna, that includes Lambo, **and Kyoko and Haru too.**" Then he said to Skull. "Get Hibari here… or you know what will happen…" He said giving his 'if-you-don't-get-Hibari-I'll-kill-you look'. "Oh yeah Tsuna, you should probably tell Bianchi too. Everybody meet back here in an hour."

Skull took off, looking really afraid. I ran off to Ryohei's house.

"-To the extreme!" I heard Ryohei say outside of his house, he was always training his boxing skills now these days.

"Ryohei-onii-san!" I called out to him. Ryohei turned to look at me, and I finally said. "Chrome is missing! Come to my house, bring Kyoko too."

Ryohei went to get Kyoko and we all walked back to my house in silence. We didn't want to see Kyoko upset yet, not yet.

Bianchi was already at our house, she comes over all the time.

Soon everybody was here, including Hibari, who said. "I hate crowds, I'll bite-"

Before Hibari could finish, Reborn landed on the table and said. "Our Guardian of the Mist, Chrome is missing."

Kyoko and Haru, who arrived just moments ago, looked tearful. It was so horrible to see.

Reborn continued. "We aren't in the future domain…" Yes, we told Bianchi about it, and she promised not to toy with her past or whatever, and so did the Kokuyo Guys, pretty surprising. Irie Shoichi, also here since Reborn told him, was also here. He already knew about the future, so he didn't look surprised.

Reborn kept continuing. "This dimension doesn't have the technology to track Vongola Rings yet."

Ken interrupted. "So what are we supposed to do!"

Then, out of nowhere, we heard a really familiar voice that made me shiver.

"We try and find her. That's what we're supposed to do." And by the looks of that, I could tell that this person, was not happy that Chrome was missing, at all…

**AN – Haha the person who said the last line is revealed in the next chapter. So wait for it! :D Review please!**


	7. Rokudo Mukuro Talks

**Chapter 7: Rokudo Mukuro Talks**

**AN – Yup, you got it, Mukuro was the one who said the last line from the previous chapter. Read and review please! :D**

**Tsuna's POV**

I heard that familiar voice. Before I could say anything, Ken and Chikusa exclaimed. "Mukuro-san!"

We all turned, but Mukuro wasn't there. A Vendicare staff member, covered in all bandages like always, was holding a device that allowed us to hear Mukuro.

"I'm still in Vendicare Prison, they just let me out for the time being to talk with you, since they could tell that I was hurt of what Chrome did, running away." Mukuro in a radio-ish voice said.

Out of nowhere, Hibari held up his tonfas, and said. "I'll bite you to death!"

But before Hibari could take a step forward to the device, Reborn said loudly. "Stop it Hibari, if you destroy that device, you won't be able to fight Mukuro. This is just a device, not the actual Mukuro. If you just wait for him to spit out information on where Chrome is, we can find her, and then you can bite him to death."

Hibari stopped. Reborn was getting so good at convincing Hibari to obey him these days.

Mukuro said. "Kufufufu, you want information on **my** Chrome? Well, I'm not giving you any."

Kyoko and Haru's tears rolled down their cheeks as I said. "Wha-"

I was interrupted by Gokudera. "**WHAT DID YOU SAY PINEAPPLE HEAD!**"

Mukuro laughed again. "Kufufu, you heard me." Then his tone became serious. "Don't ever call me 'pineapple head'. Ken knows what happens if you call me that when you're talking to me."

We all glanced at Ken, and sure enough, he looked embarrassed.

"During that Ken Ken Ken's Boom Channel." Ken mumbled.

Then Haru said. "HEY! You copied my Haru Haru Haru Interview Dangerous Corner!"

Reborn said again. "Calm down everybody."

Everybody calmed down, and Reborn said. "Mukuro, why won't you give us information on where Chrome is?"

Mukuro replied. "Kufufufu, isn't it obvious? She doesn't want you to find her."

My eyes widened as I said. "Why would she want that!"

Mukuro said again. "Kufufufu, she doesn't want you guys to find her, is because 75% of the people in this room, pushed her into running away. **RIGHT**, Ken, Chikusa?"

I took a glance, and Ken and Chikusa looked really guilty.

"Who is at fault?" Reborn asked in a serious tone.

Mukuro said. "Ken, Chikusa, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Lambo, Hibari, Basil, Dino, and finally… **Sawada Tsunayoshi**."

I said quickly. "What on earth did I do! And what did the others do!"

Mukuro said angrily. "Like I said, you were the ones who put Chrome in this situation."

Gokudera was so angry that he was part of the reason why Chrome ran away. "What on earth did we do! And don't say 'you were the ones who put Chrome in this situation.'"

Mukuro paused, and said. "Chrome doesn't wish me to tell her that."

Gokudera pounded on the table. "Dammit!"

Then, Mukuro said. "But if you really want to find Chrome, you should call everybody that is willing to search for Chrome. Try convincing the Varia too…"

That was downright impossible. Xanxus would never take orders from me.

It seemed as if Mukuro read my mind through that device, since he said. "That baby would want revenge on Chrome, so they would accept."

I said back. "Are you talking about Marmon!"

Mukuro replied. "Yes, Marmon is really mad that Chrome and I defeated her. He'll find a way to convince Xanxus."

There was an awkward silence, until Hibari did a surprising thing. We heard Hibird's singing as he took flight.

We all glanced at Hibari confused, until Hibari glared back at us. "Don't misunderstand, I'm only sending Hibird to go and find her because she's the person that can change into Mukuro, and I'll bite him to death when she does!"

Wow, Hibari, hasn't changed at all.

Then, Reborn interrupted. "But… it isn't like Chrome to run away… why are you pushing to send Varia? They're in Italy. Chrome could be in Japan."

Mukuro said back. "It sure isn't like Chrome… but she has her reasons, thanks to 75% of the people in here. But I can tell you this, Chrome isn't in Japan."

The Vendicare person that was at my door, who was still creeping me out, finally said. "Time's up. You had your fill of 10 minutes to talk with them, now back to your cell."

We didn't hear a single word from the device any longer, and the Vendicare person disappeared.

Then, Reborn broke the awkward silence. "Tsuna, like Mukuro said, if Chrome isn't in Japan, we're going to have to let a lot of people search for her. She's really important to the Vongola Family, without her villains could attack since the Mist's construction isn't there to deceive them."

I said. "Who are we supposed to contact!"

Reborn paused, and finally said. "Like Mukuro said, the Varia. We could also use Dino and Basil's help. I'll call the Acrabeleno too, excluding Verde."


	8. Chrome Meets Flan

**Chapter 8: Chrome Meets Flan**

**AN – In this time dimension, Flan isn't part of the Varia yet. Remember that. Read and review please! :D**

**Chrome's POV**

I settled myself in my motel room. It was the most expensive out of all the rooms, since nobody could afford it, I rented it with illusionary money.

_Illusionary money really is dependable_. I thought. It literally was, everybody could be fooled, by just an illusion.

"I'll go buy clothes with these." I said. I didn't really want to create illusionary clothes, if you were the one who knew that the clothes you were wearing weren't real, you're going to think that everybody knows that, which is really embarrassing.

I set off to the shopping center. It wasn't crowded, but there were people at least, enough to keep stores in business.

I went into a clothing store, I was still holding my illusionary cash until I heard a voice.

"Is that illusionary money?" I could tell you that this was a man, but how did he know?

I turned around to see a boy with green hair, he was wearing this… frog helmet? Weirdo.

I whispered. "Yeah, but don't tell anybody." Then I added. "How do you know?"

The boy kept a straight face, and when he talked, he kind of showed no expression. "I'm training to be an illusionist, but I'm not a full-fledged one yet since I don't have a master."

I was about to say something until the boy said quickly. "Are you an illusionist?"

I gasped just a little bit, and I finally said. "Yes…"

The boy said again. "Can you train me?"

Seriously, this boy, I could tell that the boy was eyeing the invisible trident that I was holding in my hands.

I sighed. "Sure, just know that I'm not an expert alright?"

He blinked. "I'm pretty sure you're perfect for teaching me. Anyway, I'm Flan."

I introduced myself to Flan. "I'm… Chrome Dokuro…" I said a bit shyly.

He smiled. "Cool, are you from Japan? You have a slight Japanese accent."

I gasped again, but then I said. "Yeah…"

Flan said. "Then Chrome, where should we meet for my training?"

I asked, trying to get an answer to his question. "I don't know this place really well, so can you tell me any good places?"

Flan was prepared for that. "Oh yeah, I forgot, you aren't from here. Then, what about Italy's highest ranked school's gymnasium." He pointed to a humongous school that was pretty far away, but visible. "The gym is always open, but nobody really knows that but me."

I asked. "How… do I get there?"

Flan raised his eyebrows, then he said. "I'll take you there, just do your shopping first, I'll take you there, and we'll meet there tomorrow afternoon at 2:00, alright with you?"

I smiled. "Alright, thank you Flan."

I bought some new clothes, suitable for the summer, too bad I left the clothes Kyoko and Haru lent to me, they were back at Kokuyo Health Land. It was pretty casual, a white shirt with green and pink butterflies near the bottom of the shirt, and short denim jeans.

I usually showed my stomach when I was 'Chrome', but I guess it wouldn't hurt to try Italy's style, after all I couldn't find anything that allowed me to show my stomach.

Flan took me to Italy's highest ranked school, and sure enough, it was even more humongous closer up. The gym looked big too, suitable for training.

Flan finally said. "Then, Chrome, I'll meet you here at 2:00 tomorrow afternoon."

He was off, and I smiled as I walked back home. Maybe starting a new life in Italy wasn't that bad.

**AN – Chrome likes Flan as a friend, do not misunderstand. I'm not planning to make them a couple, sorry for Chrome + Flan couple obssessers.**


	9. Flan's Training

**Chapter 9: Flan's Training**

**AN – Remember, please don't misunderstand that Chrome and Flan are like… going to be a couple. I do not intend for that to happen, they are just training together. Okay? Okay! Read and review please :D Oh and sorry if Flan and Chrome and other characters are so… OOC! Please don't get mad :D**

**Chrome's POV**

I walked my way to the gymnasium.

Flan arrived before me.

"Sorry for the wait…" I said a bit shy.

Flan smiled to see me. "Naw, it's fine. I just got here."

Okay, I had to admit that I never really met a boy this… happy to see me. I mean, the Boss was really nice to me and all… but like he always looked a bit uneasy when he sees me. (**AN – Since Tsuna was kissed by Chrome**)

"Okay… let's get… started." I said.

**Tsuna's POV**

We had to have a search party to find Chrome… is what Mukuro said. Contacting the Varia would be… hard… especially since Xanxus would just crush me when he sees me in his sight. Xanxus was so mad that I defeated him in the Sky Battle, so he's been more hateful than ever.

But… I might as well just address the letter of contact to Marmon… after all he would be up for the job if he was paid… so I'll pay him.

I sealed the letter of request with my Dying Will Flame, and it was going to be sent.

Gokudera said out of nowhere, which startled me a bit. "10th! Do you know why the heck that lady ran away because of us! We didn't do anything wrong!"

I looked uneasy. "I don't know, but Mukuro didn't sound like he was joking when he said it was partially our fault she ran away." I flashbacked to when Chrome locked herself in her room and refused to eat, in the future dimension.

"You know… Gokudera, don't you think Chrome has always been a bit… distant from us? Even though we fought side by side, don't you think she's… a bit distant from us?" I asked.

Gokudera paused, and he finally said to me. "I can't say no… but I don't understand why it's partially our fault."

I replied back to Gokudera. "You know, remember in the future dimension, I tried talking to Chrome when she locked herself up in her room, but I realized I know nothing about her…"

Gokudera interrupted me. "It's not your fault, 10th."

I shook my head. "I realized I know nothing about her… nothing. Although at that time there were some things we didn't want to tell Kyoko and Haru certain things… I had the feeling that Chrome didn't want to tell us certain things either…"

Gokudera didn't say anything for a long time.

I continued. "Even though Chrome went back to normal one day, I didn't ask her why she locked herself up." I drooped down to the floor. "I still don't know anything about her…"

Then, Hibari surprised us. "Crowding around in the hallways is unacceptable, and the fact where you're babbling about that Mukuro imitation pisses me off. I'll bite you to death!" Hibari raised his tonfas.

"HEEEE!" I said and ran off, leaving Gokudera in an angry frenzy against Hibari. Well… I couldn't necessarily say that Chrome is just 'an imitation' of Mukuro, but her hairstyle, and that weapon, and her eye… fits a bit like Mukuro. It's just that the first time we met I could tell she was a different person I guess…

**Chrome's POV**

I didn't necessary know how to teach people… but I guess it wouldn't hurt to imitate Marmon's program from the future dimension. It helped me become stronger.

"Then… sort between illusion and reality." I said, and my trident created the 4 razor spinning wheels, or whatever they're called, they were spinning. (**AN – I'm sorry if I'm plagiarizing for copying Marmon's program, but I'm writer's block. Forgive me people!**)

As expected, since Flan used to be at my level before I did Marmon's program, let the 1st 2 pass, and avoided the other 2.

I kept going, and since I now knew that Flan could tell from reality to illusion, I decided to use Mukuro-sama's technique.

What Mukuro-sama did was that he created this illusion, but he hid like this real thing inside of it.

Flan let his guard down, and he got hit by the real needles I hid inside Chikusa's yoyos when I created an illusionary Chikusa.

I laughed a bit, since it was sometimes funny to watch.

But soon he got the hang of it, and he completed what I completed, Marmon's program.

**Marmon's POV**

Tch, I could tell that somebody stole my idea of creating a program to power up non full-fledged illusionists.

Then, a letter dropped in my hands, I didn't know who it was from until I actually opened it.

I grinned, there was a lot of cash in here. Looks like the Varia is going to hunt down 'Chrome Dokuro'. Yes… when I find her, I'll get revenge on her.

**Flan's POV**

After that… training, it was already evening. I said. "Thank you Chrome-sempai."

She shook her head. "Thank yourself for being better."

We departed our own separate ways. Now that I was much better at illusions, I can use this as an advantage.

I heard about the assassination group Varia, I always wished to be part of it. Since I started learning illusions when I was young, I dreamed of being part of the mafia.

**AN – That's it… again I'm sorry if people are seriously OOC, or if I like… went too fast, again I had writer's block. Forgive me :D**


	10. Kokuyo Stays at Vongola

**Chapter 10: Kokuyo Stays at Vongola**

**AN – Note that this is like one of those filler chapters, like nothing interesting happens, but like it's part of the story. But please still read it, since at the end that is where an OC is introduced. Read and review please! :D**

**Ken's POV**

"Ugh! I'm hungry!" I said, stomping my foot.

I haven't eaten ever since Chrome left for 3 days. Well, I did eat her riceballs, they were horrible.

"If you're hungry, then let's go ask that brunette that came over, her name was Haru right?" Chikusa asked glumly.

I refused to ask that girl. "No way am I associating with Chrome's friends!"

Chikusa sighed. "Then… why don't we go consult Vongola 10th?"

I was furious, but I guess that was better than asking that annoying brunette.

"Fine… let's go then." I got up and started walking over to that Vongola Boy's house.

**Tsuna's POV**

I just came home from school, I rushed back home today, since I was afraid that Hibari would bite me to death if I stayed any longer.

Hibari liked being the only one at Namimori Middle after school, he hated people who got in his way. And since Hibari was near around, I decided to go.

I thought I was out of danger until I heard the doorbell rang.

"Must be Gokudera or something." I muttered as I made my way to the door.

But when I opened it, it wasn't Gokudera, it was those Kokuyo Guys!

"HEE!" I slammed the door in their faces.

"Tsuna-kun, who was that?" My mother asked me. She opened the door to see those 2.

"Oh… could you be… Tsuna's friends?" My mother said, making assumptions.

"NO!" We all said quickly.

"Why are you here?" Reborn asked, making his way to the door.

Chikusa said calmly. "We don't have any food, and Kokuyo Health Land is pretty much a bit torn down."

That guy didn't have to finish, my mother always welcomed new people, if they were strangers or not, she trusted them at first sight.

"Sure! Make yourself at home! I'm making a rice omelette today!" My mother said happily.

"Mom! These guys are dangerous!" I whined.

My mother eyed me. "Tsuna-kun, don't be mean to your guests!" She said, happily as always.

My god, first Chrome is missing, and now the Kokuyo guys are staying at my house. How much worse can this get!

Chikusa sighed. "We don't mean to be a burden to you. But we'll only be staying here until…" He didn't have to finish. He didn't feel like talking about the disappearance of Chrome.

My mother said. "You guys can stay in the guest room across from Tsuna's room. Stay as long as you want!" Before I could whine any longer, my mother was already back into the kitchen preparing the rice omelette.

Ken glared at me. "Hmph. It's not like we wanted to stay here." He stormed up the stairs as he said. "It's so annoying, have to share a room with Kaki-Pi!" And he slammed the guestroom door, which was made for 2.

Chikusa just stared at me, and he finally said. "Vongola 10th."

"HEE?" I asked.

Chikusa didn't say anything for a long time, but then he finally said. "Do you know why it's partially your fault that she ran away? Mukuro-sama only blames people who are at fault. He mentioned you and the other people were partially at fault too."

I calmed down, and said. "No… I don't. I'm sorry."

Chikusa didn't say anything any longer. He glumly walked up to the room where Ken was, opened it, and closed it again.

This was going to be a long… I don't even want to think about it.

I dragged myself up the stairs and slumped on my bed. Well, at least the Kokuyo Guys weren't doing anything that would freak me out, sometimes I think they're not… THAT BAD.

**Annoymous Person's POV**

I was staring at the window of Vongola Decimo's room.

I stared at my other comrades, and said. "Vongola Decimo is… really interesting…" I said as I hopped down from the tree. My comrades and I left the scene.

We will be back, to steal those new Vongola rings…

**AN – Okay that was a weird ending… but sorry that was the only thing I could think of. This was a filler chapter. So the next chapter is probably a chapter that's pretty main. Review please!**


	11. New Villians Attack

**Chapter 11: New Villians Attack**

**AN – Yes, there are new enemies that the Vongola will face. But Chrome is not here… what will Tsuna and the others do?**

**Chrome's POV**

Now that Flan was now a full-fledged illusionist, (Yes, I trained him even more after the previous training, and he completed everything that I learned from Marmon) I guess this was goodbye to Flan.

Flan was the 1st friend I made in Italy, he told me he was going to try to accomplish his dream by joining the mafia.

"What mafia family are you planning to join?" I asked him.

Flan said back. "Ah… it's not really a family, it's an assassination squad called Varia."

I flinched, but I decided not to tell Flan that they were a bad family. "Then… good luck with accomplishing that." I smiled.

He smiled too, and he left.

_SERIOUSLY! VARIA! Are you kidding me? That Xanxus person is really scary… he's going to be fighting for Marmon's spot too!_

I decided to wave that thought away and live my new Italy life.

**Tsuna's POV**

I was walking home with my friends Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and Kyoko and Haru even came along. Reborn, Lambo, and I-Pin were behind me.

We were all laughing until a gun fired from above.

We all stopped walking, and we became more alert.

"Who's there?" Gokudera yelled pulling out his dynamite. Seriously… Gokudera and his dynamite. But I guess this was an emergency.

Yamamoto luckily had his Shigure Souen Ryu sword, and I still had pills.

Ryohei was trying to protect Kyoko and Haru from harm.

I heard someone chuckle, and before I knew it, 7… people… no to be more specific… they were girls… were in front of us, and they were wearing… these… I don't know how to explain it. But you know how when I-Pin is hit by the 10 Year Bazooka, her 10 year older self is dressed in like this red and white thingy. Yeah that's what I'm talking about.

I saw I-Pin walk in front of me, she was seriously frowning… like literally.

The 7 girls smiled, and Gokudera yelled. "What the hell do you want!"

The person in the middle, who seemed like their leader, said. "Those Vongola Rings on your fingers." She pointed to new, ranked up Vongola Ring.

"Wha-" Gokudera said. "Are you challenging us or something!"

The same girl replied. "Sure, why not, if we win then we win those rings."

Gokudera was so tempted to light up his dynamite. He seriously wished he had a Box Weapon, pull out that skull gun, and blast them to ash. But of course, in this dimension, Box Weapons weren't released yet. Verde is still making them. And, we had to return our Vongola Boxes to Shoichi-kun back at the future dimension.

Ryohei was so fed up and said. "FINE! TO THE EXTREME!"

The girls… they all looked the same, ish, not exactly, it was only their faces that were different, and some hairstyles…

Reborn was frowning too, just like I-Pin was, and he said to me really seriously. "Tsuna, do not underestimate them. They may be girls, but remember what Bianchi said, girls are tougher than men see them as."

Gokudera and Ryohei didn't listen though, and the dynamite was lit, and Ryohei had his boxing gloves on, making Kyoko and Haru have a worried expression.

Reborn said to Kyoko and Haru. "Kyoko, Haru, go to Haru's house. I'm not going to have I-Pin walk you home, because it looks like I-Pin and those girls have a severe connection towards each other."

Before Gokudera threw his dynamite at them, and before Ryohei started boxing or whatever he did, the girl who seemed to be the 'leader' said. "We are known as the Chan Family. Remember that when you go tell Fong about it when you lose."

_Chan? They're talking as if they have a connection between Fong the Acrabeleno and them._ I thought. I noticed that Kyoko and Haru were already rushing off to Haru's house. And the Chan Family didn't seem like they were going to attack Kyoko and Haru, it seemed like they were only focusing on getting the Vongola Rings we have on now.

Gokudera shouted. "Don't give me that c***! We're going to win!" And his dynamite was thrown.

Well, the Chan Family girls were now separated, and the dynamite was being thrown to a different girl…

Reborn said. "Tsuna! They are planning to have a girl the same level as one of the Guardian's fighting skills face off of one another."

The leader of the Chan Family said. "Kind of, not quite, we're not like Guardians, we don't use flames, we just have one weapon, that's it. The gun was to get your attention." And with that, the leader tossed the gun away.

Then, out of nowhere. I saw Hibari fighting with one of the other girls, and it seemed like he was saying "I'll bite you death for disturbing the peace of my Namimori."

Well, now that we have Hibari, there's nothing really to worry about, he's our ace.

I pulled out the pills that Basil gave me, and swallowed one, going into my Hyper Dying Will mode.

But, what really shocked me to see was that Gokudera's explosion **did not** hit the girl he was fighting. It felt like she evaded the explosion, and Gokudera was now kicked in the stomach.

"GOKUDERA-KUN!" I yelled.

Reborn interrupted me. "Gokudera will be fine, you have to settle your fight with the leader."

**Reborn's POV**

This isn't good. I can tell judging by I-Pin's look, this is a strong family. They have a connection between Fong… this is really hard to admit but, I have to say that Tsuna and his Family will not win so easily… we don't even have Chrome here… that narrows us down to 6 Family members instead of 7. And what's even worse. The 7th member of the Chan Family is using this as an advantage and eventually interrupts one of the fights, making it 2 Chan Family members against 1 of our Guardians.

There's one thing I don't understand though, why the heck would they want the Vongola Rings? If the leader said that they didn't use flames for battling, then they only relied on their martial combat. The Vongola Rings won't be of any use to them…

I asked I-Pin. "Oi, I-Pin, do you know the connection between Fong and the Chans?"

I-Pin looked hesitant, and finally said. "Master and the Chan Family has a grudge towards each other. That is all I know. You should ask Master for the details…"

**Tsuna's POV**

_Che… this is harder than I expected… it seems as if whenever I actually fire my X Burner, the leader just EVADES IT! She just jumps high enough at the last second so she's not burned to ash… _

The girl said. "We're not going to be defeated by flames!"

I said calmly, since I was in my Hyper Dying Will mode. "Why do you want the Vongola Rings?"

The leader, finally said "We heard that there were these powerful rings in this domain that are stronger than any other ring there is. So we want to get it, and transfer the powers of the rings into our bodies."

I said again. "We won't ever… hand these rings over to the likes of you!"

But then again, when I fired my X Burner, the leader dodged it again by jumping out of the way in the last second. She landed onto the tree.

Then, one of the other girls was by the leader's side.

The girl that was talking to the leader said, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Master, I think we should stop. They don't have all of the Guardians, so if we win this battle, we won't have all of the rings anyway."

The leader looked around, and so did I. What really shocked me was this, Gokudera was still on the ground, Lambo fainted, Yamamoto looked like he was having such a hard time, Ryohei was actually down on the ground, just like Gokudera. But what really shocked me, was the fact that **Hibari** was also on the ground, they all got defeated just by looking.

The leader finally said. "Fine, since they currently don't have all of the rings, this win would be pointless. Retreat."

And with that word, they retreated, jumping from tree to tree to tree with grace.

Reborn was frowning. "Tsuna… these girls weren't to be underestimated. Even Hibari was knocked out."

My Dying Will Flame disappeared, and I said. "Reborn! What are we going to do! They're after the Vongola Rings! Besides, the leader said that they won't be defeated by flames!"

Reborn didn't say anything, but then he finally said. "You have to find Chrome. You can't defeat them without her. For now, let's go consult Fong, I-Pin told me that they have a grudge towards each other."

Everybody seemed to have their energy restored back into their bodies, since with that word they were walking by my side with Reborn.

Reborn said. "Hibari… you should come too… Fong might know a way for you to defeat them."

Hibari said. "I don't need help from a herbivore like him." He was really mad that he was defeated by a **girl**, out of all people.

Reborn said. "Hibari… if you don't come…" Reborn didn't have to finish, he was already giving his 'if-you-don't-come-I'll-kill-you' look.

Well, Hibari got the warning that Reborn was stronger than him, because of the Acrabeleno trials. So Hibari came groaning.

Fong was at my house, since Reborn called him here.

"Fong… we want you to tell us… about your connection of the Chan Family…" Reborn said slowly.

Even the Kokuyo Guys came down from the guest room… which was a bit surprising…

**AN – That's the end! Hope you enjoyed a bit of dramaish, anyhow Review what you think please! :D**


	12. Fong and the Chan Familys' Connection

**Chapter 12: Fong and The Chan Familys' Connection**

**AN – This note is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer named icebox360. Why did I create the Chan Family? Because that was my intention. And actually, it is possible to evade the X-BURNER. Do you remember Genkishi and Tsuna's fight in the Milliefiore base? Tsuna fired his X-Burner, which was part of his plan, Genkishi literally used his sword and sliced it in half. So if Genkishi can evade it, why can't these girls can? Yes, Hibari got defeated, deal with it. Saying that I completely destroyed my story, I don't think so. Even though Tsuna would reject the fact that Lambo should fight, he already knows that Reborn would just be like "Either way Lambo is still a Guardian." I also intend for Kyoko and Haru to stay out of that battle, deal with it. Tsuna can fight anybody, he fights for the sake of his friends. If those Vongola Rings were taken, it would probably affect the Guardians a bit. You'll see what Chrome has an advantage over them. If you think it's so stupid that the girls can defeat Hibari but can't see through illusions, you have the full right to leave. It's my intention to make the story like that. You do not know what I'm thinking what I should do to continue it, so if you think it's so horrible, why don't you just not read my story anymore then? Thank you for understanding my intentions. I hope you can understand that this is just a ****STORY****, you're acting as if that chapter is so messed up, the world is going to fall apart. This story WILL NOT be part of the anime, duh. Sure you can complain, but complaining in a really mean way can push me to actually explain everything in an author's note. I appreciate that you're trying to hint me that the chapter is messed up, but I have my own opinion, and you have yours. And I really hope that you understand that. I'm sorry if I'm overreacting but I want you to know my intentions. For the rest of the people who're going to read this chapter, hope you enjoy it.**

**Tsuna's POV**

We were all silent for a long time. Fong looked… startled.

Then, Fong sighed, and finally said. "The Chan Family… is my biggest rival. We always fought against each other. I-Pin knows that, since before she came here, she was in China, with me, and we had lots of quarrels with the Chan Family."

Reborn asked. "Why are they your biggest rival?"

Fong shrugged. "We don't know the answer to that. They just came out of nowhere and said that I wasn't worthy of being a 'master'. Whatever their problem is, they're not exactly to be underestimated."

The Kokuyo guys, looked uninterested now, and left.

Fong continued. "I'm assuming the leader told you that they do not use… rings or flames to fight. That is true, they only use martial combat." Fong looked a bit… sadish, but not exactly. "The problem is, they're actually stronger than I am. Althought Futa the Ranking Boy ranked I-Pin as #1 best martial combat hitman 10 years later, the Chan Family are actually ranked #2 best martial combat hitman in the present."

Then I said. "Wait wait wait! But Hibari is really strong! Why didn't he win?"

Reborn answered that for me. "Although Hibari is really strong, that doesn't mean he is the best at martial combat. Mukuro and Hibari are pretty much the same level."

I sighed, I remembered the time where Skull used Marmon as a 'fake me' and irritate Hibari and Mukuro so that they would go against me. But that ended up backfiring because Hibari and Mukuro fought like what seemed endless.

Fong said. "Reborn is right. Although Hibari is really strong, there are other hitman out there that are stronger." (**AN – Deal with it**)

Then Fong continued. "The Chan Family wants power… even though they don't fight with rings, the rings can actually power them up. I don't really understand it myself, but it just can."

We all didn't say anything. Even though the other Guardians looked like they were dazing into space, they were actually listening to what Fong was saying.

Fong finally said. "When the Chan Family and I fought, even though they're stronger, I only won just barely because I got help from another person."

I said. "Who might that be?"

Fong said. "Allow me to explain… the Chan Family is weak against illusions. If you attack them with something like guns or knives or martial combat, they will win, since they just evade or dodge them. (**AN – Please don't say 'nobody can evade the X BURNER', well you know what Genkishi did so if he can, why can't they?**) They don't know how to tell sort through illusion against reality."

Reborn butted in saying. "That is why I said you need all the Guardians to defeat them Tsuna…"

I sighed. "What can Lambo do? He's only a kid!"

I got the response that Reborn always uses… "Lambo is still a Guardian… he can be hit by the 10 Year Bazooka."

Geez, even though Lambo is still a Guardian, he's only 5 years old! Well… I guess 15 year old Lambo is… okay…

"Then can't we just hit I-Pin with the 10 Year Bazooka?" I asked.

Fong shook his head. "Remember what I said, the Chan Family dodges or evades martial combat or rings. They're only weak against illusions, since they can't sort out through illusion to reality, it's too hard for them."

Reborn finally said. "Tsuna... we seriously need to get Chrome back. Just the Varia helping might not be enough."

I yelled back. "We don't even know where she is! She could be anywhere in this world!"

Then, Gokudera said. "I hate to admit it, but can't we just try to convince Vendicare to just release Mukuro out of prison for a little bit?"

Reborn replied back. "No, number 1 we aren't allowed to do that. Number 2, Vendicare is really strict on people breaking mafia law. They won't just release Mukuro that easily, they can't trust his words anyways."

Reborn continued. "The only way Mukuro can fight is if Chrome and Mukuro switch places, but it takes a large amount of power to do so. And if the only way is to have them switch places, we wouldn't know where he is, since he's in the same place Chrome is."

Ryohei was getting irritated. "GAH! THIS IS SO NERVE-WRACKING!"

Well, it seemed as if the Kokuyo Guys came back in, since they heard 'Mukuro', they were interested.

"Well… you can say that Chrome and Mukuro are the same person, but you can also say that Chrome's trident… is Mukuro's heart." The Kokuyo Guy that uses yoyos said.

"What makes you say that?" I said.

Ken replied back, literally almost yelling. "Chrome told us, and we saw it ourselves." (**AN – Remember the Sky match between Tsuna and Xanxus? Ken was like "Why can't we see into the gym!" and Chikusa was like "… are you worried about her?" and someone else was said something and Ken and Chikusa flashbacked to the time when they arrived to Kokuyo Health Land, and found that Mukuro wasn't there, and Chrome took his place or whatever.**)

Chikusa continued. "Mukuro kind of communicated with us through that trident. Do you remember that when the trident breaks, Chrome's stomach caves in? That's the sign that's saying that Mukuro can't help her at that time, and the illusions are lost."

Reborn sighed. "I guess that makes sense."

After a while, Reborn said again. "Anyway, we really have to find Chrome, this is pretty important."

**AN – That's it. Review please, and if you're going to complain or say that it sucks, do it nicer and not all like "OMG THIS CHAPTER IS SO MESSED UP UGH!" no... not that way. Thanks.**


	13. Marmon Is Fired

**Chapter 13: Marmon Is Fired!**

**AN – Don't complain. Deal with it :D Sorry if people are so OOC and if it's messed up.**

**Flan's POV**

"So this… is the Varia's shadowed organization? No offense, but their illusions are so… weak… some other illusionists can tell that this is Varia. Their illusions of making this a shadow organization isn't really that great…" I mumbled.

Without being invited, I walked in.

I got caught by this knife person… and this little baby… and this person with long silver hair. _These people are weird…_ I thought.

"Who are you?" The little baby asked, he sounded like a girl…

I dodged the question. "I want to be an illusionist for Varia."

That long silver haired dude butted in. "VOI! Are you telling me that you saw through Marmon's illusion!"

I hesitated as I said. "Sure…"

That baby, who seemed like 'Marmon' said. "Only talented illusionists could've seen through that."

I finally mustered the strength to say. "Where's your boss? I want to be an illusionist for Varia."

That knife person twirled a knife as he said. "Shishishi, the Boss is already pissed that the fact that we can't track down this girl from the Vongola Boss's Family."

The long haired said. "It's best not to disturb Xanxus when he's pissed, only if you want to die."

That baby said. "Besides, the job is already taken by me. You don't stand a chance."

I said. "Then why don't you guys just come with me? If you guys are there then your Boss won't shoot down his comrades right? So let's just go and consult him, and if he says 'No', I'll leave alright?"

That hit them. The long haired said. "He doesn't care if we are with you, he'll basically burn people to ashes whoever he sees if he's pissed."

I frowned. "Whatever, I'll go myself."

"VOI! Pretty persistent are we? Be that way then! Just don't come crying to us if you come back with broken bones!" And with that word, they all walked off to another direction.

I sighed. _I don't even want to know if they're Varia… I just want to get that job._

I entered for what seemed like the 'Boss' room, and sure enough, this man with scars on his face turned his chair around to face me.

"What do you want you piece of trash? And you're trespassing on Varia territory." The Boss said.

I gulped just a bit, since that long haired warned me about him. "I want… to be an illusionist for Varia…"

The Boss frowned, and he said. "Hmph, you must have some skill to see through Marmon's illusion of concealing Varia. Did someone train you?"

I smiled, and I said. "Yes, someone did train me."

The Boss frowned even more. "I see you piece of trash. I don't know a single person in the world that can surpass Marmon's abilities except that Vongola's Guardian of the Mist."

I didn't say anything, so he continued.

"I never got the chance to kill Marmon ever since their Guardian of the Cloud killed Gola Mosca. So I'll let you replace Marmon." He seemed really upset. It felt like Marmon was… 'special' or something.

"YES!" I cheered.

Then the Boss kicked in. "Let me ask you this you piece of trash, who trained you?"

I stopped cheering and said. "Oh, I met this girl sometime this month in town. Her name was… Chrome Dokuro or something."

Then the door burst open. "VOI! CHROME DOKURO? THE PERSON WHO DEFEATED MARMON DURING THE RING CONFLICT? THE VONGOLA'S GUARDIAN OF THE MIST THAT WENT MISSING? THAT CHROME DOKURO?" The long haired yelled. And with that the knife person and the baby came in too. They were eavesdropping…

The baby looked really mad that he heard that I was going to replace him.

"What did she look like?" The baby said.

"Huh? Oh she had like blue hair tied in this pineapple hair style or something, and she was wearing this green top and a short green skirt, and she was also holding an invisible trident that she made invisible to the public…" I said without any emotion.

"That's Chrome Dokuro for you, shishishi." The knife person said.

"VOI! TELL US WHERE SHE IS NOW!" The long haired said.

"Uh… I don't know but she's somewhere in Italy… which is here…" I said.

The Boss smiled faintly, and he said. "Marmon, you're fired. You're so useless nowadays you piece of trash. Even though you have an ultimate power I was so angry that you lost to that mere girl who changed into a man during the ring conflict."

Marmon tried to consult him. "Boss… you can't do this… you seriously can't! You need me!"

The Boss frowned and pulled out a gun. "I don't need you anymore you piece of trash, I don't want my organization to look bad, and since you made it look bad, you're fired, you're being replaced by this guy over here."

Marmon pursed his lips together and said. "Fine, be that way. But you better make sure that you get the Chrome girl back to her rightful place." And with that word he left…

The knife person and the long haired seem to leave their own ways too, leaving me and the Boss to talk again.

The Boss said. "Now get out of my sight. I'm not going to return that girl back to Vongola, if they want her back, they have to come to Italy themselves and get her."

I asked for a favor. "Hey Boss, do you have the Vongola Boss' telephone number then? I can call them up and tell them that their Mist Guardian is found." Okay, I had to admit that I was a bit sad that I had to turn Chrome in, but if she's gone missing from her Family, then I think it's best to return her there.

The Boss groaned. "Go ahead and call them up." He tossed me this slip of paper with a telephone number on it, and said. "Now leave you piece of trash."

I left, in case the Boss would do anything bad.

And I dialed the phone number…

**Tsuna's POV**

Gokudera and Yamamoto came over, they were still jumbled up on how they should defeat those girls, which was martial combat only. Ryohei… he knew martial combat by boxing… but that didn't seem enough… and even Hibari was knocked down.

Just then the phone rang. I ran to pick it up. "You've reached Sawada Residence, how may I help you?" I answered.

This different voice that I haven't heard from said. "This is Flan from the Varia. We found your Guardian of the Mist."

My eyes widened, and I cheered. "YES!"

Gokudera and Yamamoto looked up, and Reborn awoke from his nap. "What is it Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

I ignored him as I answered back. "Where is she?"

Flan replied back. "She's in Italy. But the Boss said that he won't return her to you, you have to come over yourselves to pick her up."

I then said. "Hey hey, how come you're in the Varia? I never heard of you before."

Flan sighed. "This baby called Marmon got fired and I replaced him. Long story, don't ask. But yeah anyway Chrome is in Italy, that's all we have to say. Bye." And with that he hung up.

I hung up and I cheered. "The Varia found Chrome!"

Gokudera said. "Where was she, worrying the 10th like that!"

The Kokuyo Guys came down from the guest room and said. "WHERE IS SHE!"

Gokudera didn't know that the Kokuyo Guys were actually staying at my house, he just thought they came over, but he was certain that he didn't see them come in.

"HEY! Why the hell are you guys here!" Gokudera pulled out his dynamite.

"AWW! Gokudera-Kun stop! They're only staying until we get Chrome back." I said.

Gokudera lowered his dynamite, and he said. "Then… please continue 10th."

I said. "She's in Italy."

Ken seemed to yell. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa! How the heck did she get to Italy!"

Reborn replied back for me. "Who knows? So when will Chrome come back?"

I said. "Uh… the Varia told me that they're not going to return her… we have to go there and get her…"

Ken said. "WHAT THE! These people are so troublesome. Whatever, as long as we get back our contact with Mukuro-san then that's fine. But we're coming with you!"

Gokudera seemed to hate that statement. "NO WAY! I will not tolerate sitting in the same plane as you guys!"

Reborn smacked Gokudera in the face with his feet. "Gokudera… you'll live… then we're going to have to go to Italy. We have to get back Chrome and we have to defeat those Chan Family girls. So it's best we leave for Italy now. I'll have to tell Hibari, Ryohei, Kyoko, and Haru too."

I asked. "Why does Kyoko and Haru have to come along!"

Reborn said back. "They miss Chrome a lot. They're still not over with that, and the fact that Ryohei is leaving Kyoko's side, Kyoko will definitely insist on coming along. Then Haru will also beg when she finds out Kyoko is going with you."

I sighed. "Fine… but I have a really bad feeling about this, most of the hitman that came here are from Italy, like Gokudera and Dr. Shamal, and the Varia."

Reborn said. "Whatever, go pack your stuff for Italy. Just tell your Mom that we're going on a 'friend' vacation. She'll allow you to get out of the house for that." And Reborn left to go tell convince Hibari to come along.

I said to Gokudera and Yamamoto and the Kokuyo Guys. "Then we should go get our stuff for our trip to Italy."

Gokudera and Yamamoto left to go get their stuff, since they're assuming we're leaving tomorrow. Ken and Chikusa didn't really have anything to bring, so they didn't have to bring anything except like their yoyos and animal teeth.

Italy, here we come.

**Leader of the Chan Family's POV**

"Interesting… so all we have to do… is attack the Guardian of the Mist before they find her." I said to my comrades.

Okay, I admit this was going to be a bit hard, since we're seriously weak at sorting out illusion to reality, but according to my comrade's resources, their Guardian of the Mist's source of power comes from a trident, without that she wouldn't have any powers.

"We're going to Italy, in a private plane of course." I said, and my Family departed.


	14. Mukuro Sends The Chan Family 'Bye Bye'

**Chapter 14: Mukuro Sends the Chan Family 'Bye Bye'**

**AN – Lol yes the chapter title looks too dramatic. And to reply to one of my reviewers, who asked if I would be using the like the Mist Earring, now that I think about it, I don't really understand what they do with it THAT WELL. So because of that I won't be using that, I'm sorry.**

**Tsuna's POV**

We all filed onto the plane to Italy. I was pretty excited to get Chrome, but on the other hand, I was a bit… sad too. I don't know if Chrome wanted to come back, she ran away from her own reasons, and I'm partially at fault, and I don't know why.

Hibari-san even came, since Reborn made him, and since he hated crowds and loud noises, he sat as **far away** from us as possible so he wouldn't have to hear us talking.

The Kokuyo Guys also seemed to sit somewhere else, it felt like… how should I put it… they didn't want our pity or something? Anyway they sat far away from us too.

Gokudera and Yamamoto sat next to me, and next to Yamamoto was Ryohei, and Reborn was sitting on my shoulders.

Bianchi and Futa didn't come, but Haru and Kyoko did, they didn't necessarily sit next to me, but they sat so that they were part of my 'welcome' circle or something along those words. Lambo was in Kyoko's arms since Lambo refused to sit with us, since Gokudera would only just make fun of him.

The plane departed, and we were off to Italy.

**Leader of the Chan Family's POV**

I smirked, we left so much earlier than the Vongola 10th did, we were already in Italy. Ha, we were going to get to their Mist Guardian first.

According to my comrade's resources, she had navy hair with a pineapple hairstyle. _Who the heck wears a PINEAPPLE hairstyle? So not Chinese-like at all._ I thought, she was going to be wearing a green top and a short green skirt so that her stomach was showing, and she had an eyepatch over her right eye with a skull on it.

Alright, since she seems… so different from these Italy people, she'll stand out, and when people stand out, it's easier to target them.

And sure enough, I saw her. She was walking shyly along the road, she was carrying something too… but there was nothing there, and of course, that Vongola Ring was on her pointer finger.

One of my comrades put her hand on my shoulder and said to me. "That's the trident she uses for her illusions."

I smiled, this was easy, if we just took a hold of that trident, she won't be able to use her illusions. No illusions = our win. Our win = Vongola Ring.

"Okay, no matter what, get that trident out of her hands." I said, and with that word we all departed.

**Chrome's POV**

I had to go buy more food, since I ran out yesterday night. I had illusionary money in my top pocket, so the store owners would be tricked.

But thinking about food was the wrong thing to do, because suddenly my trident was out of my hand. _Nobody should've seen that! It was invisible! Wha-_ My thoughts were interrupted by a girl's voice.

"Huh, I never thought that taking your power source was going to be this easy." In front of me were 7… Chinese girls dressed in… their clothes looked familiar, like I seen someone else wear that before… (**AN – Chrome is talking about Future I-Pin/I-Pin's clothes**)

I could tell that they were skilled at martial combat, and their strength is pretty… good, just by looking at their clothing, I could tell that.

And sure enough, the person who grabbed my trident crushed in with just her bare hands.

"**NO!**" I shouted as I tried to reach for the trident before she broke it, but it was no use, the pieces of Mukuro's heart crumbled into pieces.

"No…" I started coughing, and I fell to the floor, and sure enough, it was becoming a lot harder to breathe, since my stomach organs were now lost thanks to those girls.

"Wow… I never thought that this trident was actually part of this girl's life source too." The girl, who seemed like the leader walked towards me, and she tried to take the ring off my finger.

"No! You… can't take… this… ring… away from… me!" I mustered my strength to shout, I rolled my hand into a fist so that the ring couldn't escape my finger.

_Mukuro-sama… help me!_ I cried in my head. Mukuro-sama always helped me when I was feeling sad… he was the person that comforted me when I was unhappy.

**Leader of the Chan Family's POV**

"Uh le, what is this?" I backed away since this mist was surrounding that pineapple girl. _Che, I didn't get the ring since she balled her hand up into a fist!_

Then… the mist disappeared and what I saw wasn't that girl anymore, what was standing in her place was this man with the trident she carried… and with that same stupid pineapple hairstyle as before. His right eye was red with a number 6 on it. _Wonder what that could be._

**Mukuro's POV**

"Kufufufufu." I smiled. I had to teach all 7 of these people some manners to leave my cute Chrome alone.

I didn't give them a chance for them to speak, and I said, knitting my eyebrows. "You must be the one that hurt Chrome just now." My fists tightened just a bit to hold the trident, trying just be a little patient until I actually wanted to deal with them.

That girl who crushed the power source that keeps Chrome alive said. "Oh, you mean that girl? Yes, now can you explain to me why you're in her place with the trident I just crushed?"

I grinned again. "Oh this? This wasn't the trident you crushed. I take her place when she's hurt… **to finish them off**." I said. (**AN – It may not make any sense that Mukuro is holding a trident even though the leader crushed it already, but do you remember the Mist match where Marmon crushed the trident Chrome was using? When Mukuro took her place there he had a trident, so you know :D**)

They then looked a bit… unsteady. Kufufu, they probably know who to mess with and who not to mess with now.

I didn't give them the time to speak again, so I said. "I don't want to do this, but because you hurt my Chrome, you have to die." I stabbed the foot of the trident on the ground lightly, just as my eye changed to the number 1, and the earthquake I first used on my target, Sawada Tsunayoshi took place.

**Leader of the Chan Family's POV**

_No! This guy is an illusionist too! I should've crushed his trident when I got the chance to! Che… _ I thought as all my comrades fell down the earthquake, I had to admit, that earthquake looked very realistic, but since that Chrome girl makes her illusions through her trident, I'm assuming this man does the same, so I assumed that this was an illusion, and sure enough, I was lucky enough to be right.

**Mukuro's POV**

_Kufufu, it seems as if she's assuming that all of the spells I cast on her is an illusion… in that case then…_ I switched my eye to the number 3, and snakes came pouring down.

And of course, she thought it was an illusion, letting her guard down, the snakes killed her.

"No… this wasn't… supposed to happen." She uttered her last words while I laughed. _That's what you get for hurting my sweet Chrome._ And she fell down to that last earthquake the snakes pushed her into.

"Chrome… I'm switching back." The mist surrounded me and Chrome took my place, while I returned to my place in that stupid Vendicare Prison.

**Chrome's POV**

I was pretty tired, since I usually drooped down to the ground whenever Mukuro-sama switches back, but something in my gut told me that someone was coming. Luckily the street vendors didn't seem to notice the battle, whatever the reason may be it seemed as if Mukuro-sama placed an illusion so they wouldn't see this… battle.

**Tsuna's POV**

My goodness we're finally in Italy, and we were roaming the streets searching for Chrome.

"Aw! There she is!" Haru exclaimed, and she started running to her.

We all ran after her.

But when we actually saw Chrome… she didn't look nearly as happy as she used to be… No scratch that, Chrome usually wasn't exactly smiling a lot unless someone made her smile. But I don't know exactly why, it just seemed as if Chrome… didn't want us to find her when we reached her…

**AN – Sorry for the really messed up chapter, and cliffhanger ending. I'll assure you that this story will come to an end soon. **


	15. From The Very Beginning

**Chapter 15: From The Very Beginning**

**AN – Okay, you might think 'Why the heck did you include the Chan Family girls if they were going to die?' Here's the answer: The reason is that Mukuro defeats them, so Chrome is all sad thinking that she's even more useless when Tsuna consults her in this chapter. Enjoy~**

**Chrome's POV**

No, I didn't want the Boss and the others to… find me… this wasn't supposed to be this way!

Haru and the others were running towards me, and of course, Hibari was taking his time, he didn't want to associate with me.

I yelled. "Stay away!"

With that word, everybody froze in their place.

"Ch-Chrome-Chan… don't you want to come back to Japan with us?" Kyoko asked nicely.

I clenched my fists around the trident that Mukuro-sama fixed and I shook my head. "No."

**Tsuna's POV**

W-what? She didn't want to come back? "Chrome, what are you saying? Why did you run away?"

Chrome didn't answer. Something was definitely wrong.

Finally she said. "I-I have my reasons. But I don't intend on going back with you."

Gokudera exploded. "What did you say! Do you know what trouble we had to encounter because you weren't here!"

I said. "Gokudera-Kun! We just need to get Chrome back to Italy, try not to make it all worse." I tried explaining to Gokudera. Then I changed my tone when I was speaking to Chrome. "A-anyway, Chrome, we need your help in order to defeat…"

I was cut off by Chrome. "The Chan Family?"

Yamamoto said. "Yeah… how did you know?"

Chrome said back. "They just died right now before you showed up."

Wow, Chrome really is great. "That's great you defeated them! But still, can you at least come back with us?"

Chrome seemed to have dodged the question, and she said. "I didn't defeat them."

Gokudera was getting really angry. "Then who did!"

Chrome clenched her trident even harder and stared down to the floor. "Mukuro-sama did, I didn't do… anything."

I could see that Hibari and the Kokuyo Guys flinched a bit when they heard Mukuro's name.

**Chrome's POV**

_I really am… useless… I couldn't even defeat those girls. I'm always relying on Mukuro-sama's strength, and whenever he helps me, he has to use a great deal of power to fight from Vendicare Prison, making him exhausted… I really am useless._

The Boss said again. "Well can you tell us why won't you come back with us?"

I didn't say anything for a long time, and finally I said, looking up. "I'm not of any use to you guys. Ken and Chikusa told me themselves they don't need me any longer, they only endured living me with me because Mukuro-sama told them to. I'm not really… an impact on your life."

I admit that I was being a bit too dramatic, but I was only speaking how I really feel. I wasn't usually like this, whenever Ken and Chikusa said something mean, I just did my own thing. But what really pushed me into doing all this, was Ken saying 'But we wish you would just leave already!' Really, it was a bit heartbreaking.

The Boss yelled. "What are you saying! Of course you're a big impact on our lives!"

I opened my mouth, and then I closed it, and finally I said. "Do you really want to know why I ran away? From the very beginning of my decision?"

75% of the people among the group that came to find me said "OF COURSE!" very eagerly, the others, like Ken, Chikusa, and Hibari didn't say anything.

"Then… don't interrupt until I finish." I murmured.

And I started slowly. "It all started when we came back from the future. When I arrived back, Ken," Of course, Ken looked up by the sound of his name. "acted like he still wouldn't welcome me into his own personal bubble. He just yelled asking where I was for the last 3 days. Then, when Daemon Spade interviewed Ken and Chikusa, I heard part of their conversation."

I quoted. "Daemon Spade says: … What do you think about Chrome?

Ken says: Che, she's an annoying useless girl.

Chikusa says: Although she's nice, I don't necessarily want her here."

I was pretty surprised by the fact I actually remembered exactly what they said, but if your heart gets broken by pain, then you'll remember it.

I quoted again. "Daemon Spade says: If you think she's so useless why don't you abandon her?

Ken and Chikusa say: She's our only way to contact Mukuro-sama."

I stopped talking for a second, so that everybody could consume that information inside their brains. When I glanced at Ken and Chikusa, Ken was already looking guilty.

"Ken, Chikusa…" They looked up and I said. "Is your reason for coming with them to look for me was… you wanted back your connection to Mukuro-sama?"

That hit them. I thought so, they didn't come here because they cared for me, they only came because they wanted contact with Mukuro-sama back.

And they finally nodded their heads, guiltily and looked away.

I sighed. "I expected as much." I said a bit sadly, but no one seemed to notice.

"Anyway continuing on…" I said again. "When Kyoko and Haru came to ask why I left their celebration party so early, Ken yelled at them to go away before he attacks them. Because of that I yelled at him, and Ken and I yelled at each other." I told them about what I said, about I deserved to talk to my friends, and Ken saying I didn't deserve to have any. And the fact that I get their food and I'm their way of contacting Mukuro-sama, and the fact that Ken boasted that they could get their own food and rescue Mukuro-sama from prison. And the fact that I confronted him saying he should just abandon me then if he thinks I'm so 'useless', and finally, the fact that Ken said that Chikusa and him just wished I would leave already.

I kept my tears in, since I didn't want to feel weak in front of **KEN**.

"When Ken said those words, I locked myself in my private room, and I began to think."

I glanced at the Boss and the others, it was their turn to know what they did wrong, why they were partially at fault.

"Boss, this is where your reason of you and other Guardians are partially at fault are, are you sure you want to hear it?" I asked them before I said it.

The Boss answered for all of them. "**Chrome, of course! I want to know why I was at fault that pushed you into running away!**"

Then everybody started yelling saying they wanted to know too. Finally, after everybody calmed down, I continued.

"Boss, you never really bothered getting to know me." I looked at his reaction, and sure enough, that hit him.

**Tsuna's POV**

I flashbacked to when Chrome locked herself up in her room in the future dimension. That was the day I realized I knew **NOTHING** about Chrome, since I felt really weird talking to her. And even after Chrome did go back to normal, I still don't know anything, like where she's from, or her relationship to Mukuro and the other Kokuyo Guys.

So Chrome felt that way? If she just told me that that was the case then I would've tried to gotten to know her.

**Chrome's POV**

"I was too afraid to tell you though since I thought it would be weird telling you random stuff about me, so I didn't say anything." I continued onwards.

I eyed the other Guardians. "You guys… it looked like you never showed any interest in me. Is it because I resemble so much like Mukuro?"

They all shook their heads.

If that was the case, then why was their reason? I kept that inside and I said. "Whenever I actually did try talking to the Boss, Gokudera always seemed to glare at me, and even though he didn't say it, it really felt like his mind was saying 'Get the hell away from the 10th!'"

Gokudera was about to explode, but I didn't give him the chance to.

"Boss…" The Boss looked at me, and I said. "I envy that you have so many… friends and supporters by your side. Even before you met Reborn, you had your parents to support you."

The Boss said. "What about your parents Chrome! Didn't they support you?"

I shook my head. "No, nobody wanted to become friends with me when I was 'Nagi'. My parents didn't care for me either. One of the reason why I'm not 'Nagi' anymore, is because… my parents were not willing to save my life." I admit that I was stupid for saving a cat. But then again, parents care, and my parents didn't.

When the Boss heard that, he hung his mouth open.

"Even when I became 'Chrome', Ken and Chikusa didn't welcome me. I still had nobody that was willing to stand up for me. Boss, when I became a Guardian, that ring… was meant for Rokudo Mukuro. Not me." I said softly. "I only wear the ring, because Mukuro is in Vendicare, and he needs a body to use if he does come to this side."

Nobody said anything, and I said again. "Boss…" The Boss looked up again. "Do you think I'm weak as your Guardian of Mist, because I survive with illusionary organs, and because I'm a girl?"

**Tsuna's POV**

That stunned me. I had to admit that I felt pity for Chrome more than the other Guardians, excluding Lambo, Chrome was the person I worried about the most. Something in my gut was saying that Chrome, is a girl, and girls aren't usually meant for fighting, and the fact that she has illusionary organs, is a big risk if her trident gets broken.

Chrome didn't give me time to answer back. She just said. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Well, it was expected, after all boys see girls as weak."

**Chrome's POV**

The Boss really does think I'm weak… that's why I don't want to go back, I'll feel… weaker than the others.

I yelled. "Those are the reasons why I don't want to come back! I'll just feel weak and helpless!" And with that word, I ran away, leaving the Boss and the others speechless.

**AN – My god this chapter is so OOC and messed up DX. Anyhow the story is ALMOST DONE, there's still some chapters left and so and so. So just endure the messed up chapter a bit longer.**


	16. Mukuro Convinces Chrome

**Chapter 16: Mukuro Convince Chrome**

**AN – This story is almost over, but this isn't the last chapter, I'm sure of that. So just endure some more messed up chapters. Okay? **

**Chrome's POV**

_I don't want to go back! They only came here because Ken and Chikusa needed their contact with Mukuro-sama back. And the Guardians came here only because Ken and Chikusa begged them to. They wouldn't have came here for any other reason I guess._

Tears started falling from my eyes. _I want to see Flan. He's the only friend that I made in Italy, and friends help each other._

I kept running until I was pretty sure the Boss didn't know where I was.

**Tsuna's POV**

Gokudera was really angry, and he held all his anger in until Chrome went away. "That woman! Worrying the 10th like that! And causing the 10th trouble!"

Reborn butted in. "But… you have to say that our worries of the Chan Family are over."

I said gloomily. "Yeah… but Chrome didn't defeat them herself, Rokudo Mukuro helped her."

Reborn kicked me in the face and said. "You know Tsuna, it is also your fault! You never understood Chrome, Chrome is your subordinate, didn't I tell you that it was your duty to understand all of your subordinates?"

I didn't answer, and I realized that the Kokuyo Guys went to go look for Chrome. It was really too bad they only went because Chrome is their source of contacting Mukuro.

Kyoko and Haru were crying their eyes out, and they begged. "Tsuna-san/kun! We have to go find Chrome!"

Gokudera yelled at Kyoko and Haru. "Even though we find her she's not willing to come back to us!"

Hibari was getting angry, since we were being so loud, but instead of saying 'I'll bite you to death', all he did was walk away from us.

"EVERYBODY CALM YOURSELVES DOWN!" I yelled, and everybody calmed down.

I was really sad, since the reason why Chrome ran away, was because I didn't bother getting to know her. True, that I did try talking to her, but I usually just let her be and talk to Gokudera and the others. Maybe it was because she has a relationship to Mukuro and his group that I avoided her?

Yamamoto finally spoke. "But… I do have to admit that I noticed that Chrome was a bit left out in our conversations."

Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto. "But it's still **her** fault for worrying the 10th!"

**Chrome's POV**

I slumped myself in my hotel room, and I placed the trident beside my bed. Mukurou landed on my shoulder, and I buried my face into the pillow.

_Chrome…_ a voice said, it was Mukuro-sama's voice.

I looked up, and the trident was resonating to Mukuro-sama's image. "What is it?"

Mukuro **was not** happy. _Why don't you just give Vongola the 10__th__ to explain himself?_

"There's no need to, they don't really care for me." I mumbled.

_Then why didn't to run away earlier? As in during the future arc? _He said.

That hit me. True, I still felt isolated. But why didn't I run away then?

_My sweet Chrome. I held in my thoughts and went along with your actions, since I thought you would have accepted their invitation to go back when they did find you. But you pushed me too far, Chrome, why won't you go back?_

"Mukuro-sama, please don't try to convince me to go back." I said.

_You haven't answered my question. Why won't you go back?_

"… they find me… useless since I'm a girl and I survive with illusionary organs. Besides, if Ken and Chikusa only came because I'm their contact source, I don't want to go back to Kokuyo Health Land." I said.

_I don't think that's the case, my sweet Chrome. If me and you haven't met, the Chan Family would still be going after the Vongola Rings. You also helped me beat them Chrome, don't think that it was only me who used strength. _

"… But…" Mukuro-sama didn't give me the chance to answer back.

_I'm sure Vongola the 10__th__ has his reasons for worrying for you. He thinks that girls aren't meant for fighting. I'm not saying that he looks down on you, he's just worried that you'll hurt yourself, ever since the day he found out you had illusionary organs, it would be his fault if you got hurt, it's only natural for a Boss to worry about his Guardians, especially if one is a girl. _

"But the fact that Ken and Chikusa only want me back because I'm their contact source remains." I almost raised my voice, but kept it in. I had to admit that Mukuro-sama was probably telling the truth, that it was natural for the Boss to worry about me.

Mukuro-sama sighed. _My sweet Chrome, didn't you ever notice that when Daemon Spade took control of you, Ken and Chikusa realized you were acting strangely. Did you ever notice that Ken went out of his way to buy some snacks for you because you were crying?_

"How would you know?" I asked. "Ken only bought those for himself."

_Ken just tries to cover up his actions by making it seem he doesn't care. But he went out of his way to buy some snacks for you when you started acting strangely when you were being controlled by Daemon Spade._

"So what's your point?" I asked again.

_My point is, Ken and Chikusa really do care for you, it's just that they just cover it up so you won't notice and don't pay attention to it. _

"They only care for me because you're going to be mad at them if they don't." I said, making excuses, like I always try to do.

Mukuro-sama sighed again. _It's only natural that I would be mad if they don't care for you. But you haven't seen what Ken is like when Chikusa talks about you around him. Although he makes the excuse saying 'She's our only way of contacting Mukuro-san', he's just covering up his actions of when he does something that benefits for you._

I sighed. Maybe Ken and Chikusa wasn't so bad.

_Chrome, I think you just let your imagination run wild, now go find Vongola the 10__th__ and get back to Japan._

I smiled. "Yes Mukuro-sama!"

Maybe it really was my imagination going wild. I was going thinking negatively. It was only natural for the Boss to worry, and I really do hope that Mukuro-sama was right when he said that Ken and Chikusa really do care for me.

Mukurou was still on my shoulder, and I held onto my trident, after Mukuro-sama disappeared back into his prison cell, and I ran out of the door.

_I have to apologize to everybody._

**AN – Yes this chapter is SO CONFUSING, SO OOC, and SO MESSED UP, but whatever. **


	17. I'm Back To Normal

**Chapter 17: I'm Back To Normal**

**AN – This is the last chapter. Enjoy!~**

**Chrome's POV**

I kept running, to try to find the Boss again. _I hope they didn't leave yet!_ I thought.

Then I ran into someone, and I tumbled over onto the ground.

"Ow…" I said softly to myself.

Then I heard a familiar yell. "OI! Watch where you're going! I'm looking for somebody **very important!**" It was Ken, and when he finally noticed that I was the one he ran into, he blushed just a little bit.

"Ken…" Chikusa said coming over. "We found Chrome."

"I CAN SEE THAT KAKI-PI!" He yelled as he got up.

Chikusa helped me up, and I said. "Ken, Chikusa… I'm sorry." I said, like my normal self.

Chikusa sighed and said to Ken. "She's back to normal."

Ken was speechless for just a second, looking for words. "The next time you run away I'll let you have it for good!" And he looked away.

I smiled. "Okay."

Chikusa said. "Ken… we should go tell Vongola 10th that we found her, and she's willing to go back now."

"Yeah yeah whatever Kaki-Pi! Let's just go already!" He yelled as he walked back to where he came from.

We all walked in silence, and Chikusa broke it when he asked me. "What changed your mind?"

I said back. "Uh… my imagination just overreacted to Ken's words, so I'm sorry." I didn't mention that Mukuro convinced me, otherwise Ken would've started yelling about how I should contact him again.

We finally arrived back to the Boss and the other Guardians.

Kyoko and Haru ran up to me. "Chrome-Chan!" They yelled as they hugged me.

"I'm sorry everybody." I said.

Gokudera looked angry, and it looked like Hibari was even more angrier than I've seen him before.

"Che." They both said to themselves.

The Boss walked up to me. "Chrome… I'm sorry, are you willing to come back to Japan with us?"

I smiled at him over Kyoko's shoulder, and happy tears came down just a little. "No, don't apologize, this was my fault. And yes!"

We all got onto the plane, thanks to my illusionary money, since they spent their real money to get on the plane ride here. _Wow, they wouldn't have left without me either_. I thought happily.

When the plane landed onto Japan grounds. I said to the Boss. "Thank you Boss, I'm really sorry for causing you and others trouble."

Ken ruined the 'happy' moment. "YES! Finally I'm free of that Vongola's house!"

I was confused as I said. "Huh?"

The Boss said quickly. "They said that they were going to stay at my house until you came back. So now you guys can go back to Kokuyo Health Land!"

I smiled at those words. "Okay!"

We all said 'goodbyes' before we departed, the only one who didn't say 'bye' was Hibari, he was already back at Namimori Middle, and Gokudera only said 'bye' because the Boss told him to, as usual.

Ken, Chikusa and I went back to Kokuyo Health Land, it was still afternoon, and Chikusa's stomach growled.

"Uh… Chrome, would you mind if you **went to the store** and buy us some snacks?" Chikusa asked, and Ken's stomach growled too.

I smiled again. "Okay!" I was still holding onto the trident, until I said. "Ken, would you mind holding this for me?"

Ken said back. "Why should I hold your stuff?"

I smiled. "Mukuro-sama may want to contact you through that if he wants to."

That brightened his mood up a little, and he walked away with Chikusa without saying another word.

I ran towards the snack shop. Everything was back to normal, and the fact that I trust Ken enough to lend him my life source was true. :D

**AN – That's the end! Okay yeah that was a suckish ending, and sorry if the whole story was so messed up and OOC!**

**I'm planning to write another KHR fanfic, so if you have your settings on 'Author Subscription', you'll see it It's going to be a KHR fanfic on Hibari xD**


	18. Word Of Thanks

**Word Of Thanks To All My Reviewers**

**AN – Okay, I know this is really late of thanking, but I forgot to do this so might as well do it now XD**

Thank you to all the nice reviews! You seriously don't know how much they motivated me to keep writing XD

To be more specific, here are all the reviewers who motivated me (In order of when they reviewed):

**Forever27 (Anonymous)**

**The Last Page (Anonymous)**

**rin (Anonymous)**

**S y p h i i e**

**fujingodofwind**

**Keichan16**

That's all, thank you all!

-iceecream456


End file.
